Roar
by kateadams
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's Roar. Steph lets it all out. Story better than the summary.
1. It's about time!

**Roar**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich and Katy Perry. I was listing to Roar, and it struck me how well it fit Stephanie. This is my first venture into Plum world. I hope you enjoy it! Fair warning, I'm a Babe! I can't stand Joe or Helen so if that bothers you don't read!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPOV<strong>

**Another day, another car on it's way to car heaven.**

**This time, Jack Weston, my skip decided to throw a molotov cocktail at me, but his aim sucked, he ended up hitting my car parked across the street. Asshole! At least I'd been able to taser and cuff him, while he'd been laughing his ass off. I sat down on the curb to wait for the cops. Unfortunately, I knew this routine by heart. Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog, would pull up laughing, splitting up the latest pot. Next would come the two men in my life. One I'd be happy to see and the other I dreaded seeing, or hearing in this case.**

**Yup, right on time, Ranger was here. He got out of his car and walked quickly over to me. **

**"You okay, Babe?"**

**"Yep, it wasn't my fault!"**

**That got me a smile, and another "Babe."**

**We both looked up at the sound of squealing tires. **

**"Great here he comes." I said to myself, not realizing I had said it out loud until Ranger chuckled.**

**"Do you want me to take care of Morelli?" he asked.**

**"No, it's time I took care of this, I've had enough of his crap." **

**Ranger looked at me closely, he must have seen that I meant it, because he grinned, and said "Proud of you Babe."**

**Joe ******interrupted** us with his usual "What the hell happened now Cupcake? You're lucky you didn't didn't get killed. When are you going to realize you can't do this stupid job? You need to grow up and marry me already. "**

**I took a deep breath and remembered the song I'd been listening to on the radio, as drove over here. Between Joe and my mother, I never got a moments peace lately. They both had the same sentiments, it seemed stuck on replay. **

**"Grow up, marry me, Why me? Why can't you settle down and marry that nice boy? Can't you see how embarrassed I am of you?"**

**Christ it's like the two of them share the same brain. I'd been avoiding them both for weeks, but it seemed like the time has come to let at least one of them know how I feel for a change.**

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**_

_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**_

_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**_

_**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**_

_**I let you push me past the breaking point**_

_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

_**You held me down, but I got up**_

_**Already brushing off the dust**_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

_**You held me down, but I got up**_

_**Get ready cause I've had enough**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

**"Enough! Listen up Morelli, I've had enough of your crap! It's always about you! Get it through your head we're done! Over! Finished! Get it! Christ you don't even bother to see if I'm okay before you start your shit! I'm done listening to you spew your crap, it's always the same anyway. You should really get some new material, or a tape recorder. It would save you a lot time and effort. You disgust me, you egocentric, narrow minded, hairy pig." **

**I took a deep breath not noticing the dead silence around us. Cops, firemen and spectators standing around with their jaws agape. I did however notice Ranger grinning at me, I could see the pride in his eyes. It gave me the courage to say the rest of what I'd been holding inside.**

_**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**_

_**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**_

_**I went from zero, to my own hero**_

_**You held me down, but I got up**_

_**Already brushing off the dust**_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**_

_**You held me down, but I got up**_

_**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

**"All you do is put me down, and criticize everything I do. You call me to berate me, and then have nerve to tell me your **_**"Boys" **_**miss me. Well screw you! Don't call me, don't talk to me, hell if you see me turn and walk away. I've had enough!"**

**By the time I was done shouting at him, his face was almost turning purple in his rage. All of a sudden I heard clapping. I turned to look, and saw Cal, Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal and Hector all with big grins on their faces. I smiled back and gave them a finger wave, causing Lester to laugh out loud. **

**I turned back to Joe and said "Good-bye Joe, have a nice life." I followed this up by flipping him the bird. This time there was a lot of laughter from Rangeman, cops, and spectators.**

**I turned to Ranger, and asked him if he could take me home.**

**"Sure Babe. I'll even stop for tastycakes. You're incredible." he said showing me his 200 watt smile.**

**"I'm glad you think so Batman, cause I got a few things to say to you too. But I rather do that in private."**

**He looked at me and nodded, gently steering me to his car. We managed to get into the car, before Morelli got his voice back. Thank God! I meant it, anymore of his crap, I would lose it. And I really didn't want to go to jail for shooting the prick.**

**As Ranger drove us toward my apartment, I zoned out a bit. I felt so good I didn't even care about my car anymore. I needed to tell Ranger, I wanted more from him. See awhile back, I realized I loved him, but I let fear keep me from telling him. Well, I was done hiding what I felt for Ranger. He was either going to kiss me breathless, or walk out out of my life. **

**A touch to my arm made me jump. I didn't notice Ranger parking in front of the store.**

**Ranger asked "You okay Babe? You're pretty quite over there."**

**"Yeah, just thinking Batman." I looked out the window and then questioningly back at Ranger.**

**"You're really going buy me tastycakes? I thought you were kidding."**

**Ranger smiled, "Babe, you deserve a lot more than tastycakes after that."**

**I looked at him, and he was quick to add, " Babe, you were amazing, I'm so proud of you!"**

**"Thanks Batman. I'm pretty proud of me too. I just hope I'll feel the same after I have this little talk with my mother." I said wincing.**

**"Cleaning house Babe?" He asked.**

**"It's about time, don't you think?" I said in return.**

**Ranger nodded, he was watching me like he was worried I was going to add him to my list. I reached out and touched his face gently.**

**"We'll talk about it when we get somewhere more private okay."**

**"Okay Babe, But I think we should go to Rangeman. We will have more privacy there."**

**I nodded, thinking about all the calls I was sure I got. I had already turned off my cell. I would deal with them later.**

**"Be right back Babe," He said getting out of the car. When he came back, he handed me a bag full of tastycakes. I laughed, smiling I turned to him and said the words, I'd been holding in. **

**"I love you!"**

**Ranger's eyes shot to mine, reading me as easily as he always had. I held my breath, waiting to see how he would react.**

**Ranger reached out pulling me from my seat onto his lap, looking to my eyes he said those words I'd only dreamed I'd ever hear from him.**

**"I love you Stephanie. I was worried you were going to tell me to get out of your life too." **

**I went to interrupt, but he laid a finger on my lips. **

**"Babe, I've made a lot of mistakes with you. I don't deserve the chance you're giving me."**

**I couldn't keep quiet, "Carlos, we've both made mistakes with each other. The question is are we both ready for our someday?"**

**"Babe, God hearing you call me by name... I'm ready if you are. I want nothing more than a life with you." **

**He stopped, looking around, shaking his head. **

**"Jesus Babe, we need to go home. I can't do this right in the parking lot of the Stop & Go."**

**I laughed, "Lose tack of your surroundings Batman?"**

**He grinned, "Momentarily, I guarantee you will lose a lot more than that, once I get you home." **

**"Holy Hot Flash Batman! What are you waiting for?" I said, moving back to my seat, buckling my seatbelt.**

**Carlos laughed, "It'll be more than a hot flash Babe. I promise."**

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR...**_

_**Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me ROAR**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this is my first babe fic, I'm working on chapter 2. Helen's up next. Let me know what you think!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	2. It's all about plans!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Janet Evanovich**

**A/N: I know I said Helen would get her's next but, my muse hijacked this story, and so far she won't give it back!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Steph Pov**

**Waking up in Carlos's arms was amazing. I felt like I finally found my place, my home. I felt his arms tighten around me.**

**"Morning Babe."**

**"Morning Carlos."**

**"I like hearing you say my name, But I loved hearing you scream it last night."**

**I blushed, thinking of how loud I'd been.**

**Carlos smiled, and then he kissed me. This led to a brand new way to say good morning.**

**Later, as we were eating an incredible breakfast brought up by Ella, I broached the subject of my mother.**

**Carlos was in agreement with me that things couldn't stay the way they were with her. We came up with a plan. Helen Plum, was about to get a little, of what she'd been giving me for years. Little did I know, my mother had a plan of her own.**

**Helen POV**

**She's done it again. That poor excuse of a daughter of mine, has destroyed another car. Why me? To make matters worse she had shouted at poor Joesph, shouting all kinds of horrible things to him, before walking off with that thug, and she hadn't answered or returned any of my calls. **

**I haven't been able to reach her in weeks. What kind of daughter doesn't return her mother's calls? Why can't she just settle down with Joesph. Wait until I get ahold of her, I swear I'm going to shake some sense into that girl.**

**I only want what's best for her, she needs to quit that horrible job, and marry Joesph. Enough is enough. I'm going to call Joesph right now and invite him to dinner. Then I was going to get my worthless daughter over here to apologize to him. Once that happens, we can start planning their wedding. **

**I know I'll have my mother call her, she always answers her grandmother's calls. I'll just tell mother to tell her, it's a family celebration dinner, after all it will be once Stephanie agrees to marry Joesph.**

**Edna's POV**

**The past few weeks have been a doozy. My baby granddaughter, has finally decided to go after what or should I say who she wants.**

**We've been meeting at a little diner, for lunch a couple times a week. Stephanie told me, it was the place where she first met Ranger. **

**I gotta tell you it makes me so proud to see Stephanie take control of her life. Her mother has been a downer for way too long. **

**I don't know where I went wrong with that girl. She makes me so angry. She has 2 wonderful daughters, and all she does is whine. I swear if I hear one more Why Me rant, I'm going to lose it. If anyone should be saying why me?, It should be me. Why do I have to have a stuck-up, miserable daughter like her. **

**Uh-oh! Now she smiling that fake smile at me asking me to call Stephanie, and invite her over for a family celebration dinner. What is she trying to pull now? If she hurts my baby granddaughter one more time, she's going to wish I'd given her up for adoption.**

**Time to call my baby girl and warn her. Maybe that hottie Ranger, will come with her. I know her cares for her, that's obvious to anyone with eyes. **

**I go to my room and call Stephanie on my cell phone, explaining I was worried about what her mother was up to. She told me she'd be here at 6:00 sharp, with Ranger, and not to worry because she had a plan of her own. Hot Damn! This is gonna to be better than a open casket funeral.**

**Frank POV**

**Stephanie hasn't been around in weeks. She hasn't called or stopped by, and I'm wondering why. Helen's been calling her constantly, since we started getting phone calls about her telling Morelli to go to hell. About damn time I never did like that kid.**

**As I said, when Stephanie stopped coming for dinner, and stopped calling our home, I started to wonder why. I've never been one to look for trouble, after 'Nam' all I wanted to have, was a quiet life. **

**But in searching for answers to Stephanie's behavior, I've found I'm very ******disappointed** in my own. Truth is I've been keeping my head down, pretending I'm deaf, dumb and mute. I'm very ******disappointed** in myself. I've allowed my wife to brow beat my daughter without mercy for years. What kind of man, what kind of father does that?**

**Now Helen is on the phone calling that bastard, asking him over for dinner. What the hell is she thinking?! I start to go into the kitchen to tell her there is no way that little shit is eating even one more meal at my table, when Edna grabs my arm, pulling me into the garage. **

**When she tells me Stephanie is coming to dinner with Ranger, and a plan, I start to smile. It grew into a big grin. I've been sleepwalking through my daughter's life, but I'm wide awake now, and I'm going to let my pumpkin have her moment. God knows she deserves that. **

**Then I'm going to apologize to her for everything I've never done, and pray like hell she'll forgive this foolish old man, and I hope she'll give me a chance to make it up to her. Helen be damned! If Helen doesn't do the same, she'll be on her own. I'm through burying my head in the sand.**

**Looks like we'll be having dinner and a show tonight, And I personally can't wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>This time I swear Helen gets hers next. Let me know what you think!<br>**


	3. Showtime!

**Disclaimer: Not mine anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: To the "guest" who said my story was disgusting and I should have stayed away from this fandom. I stated very clearly in chapter one, I am not a fan of Helen or Joe, if this bothers you don't read! I may have deleted your review, but I have to tell you the words you wrote are nothing more than petty crap. If your going to slam someone, at least have the guts to sign your name. To everyone else who reviewed, thank you for your kind words and encouragement!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Showtime**

**Ranger POV**

**I watched my babe get dressed with a smile. She was finally mine. Watching her stand up for herself, was a huge turn on for me, and I couldn't help but be grateful, that all my stupid words, and actions, hadn't pushed her away from me.**

**Now all she had left on her clean up list was her so called mother. How the hell someone as amazing as my babe, had come from that viper, was a mystery.**

**From her grandmother's call, we knew Morelli would be there as well. If he tried anything with my babe, I was going to give him the beat down, I should have given him years ago.**

**Steph POV**

**I finished dressing, and looked at Carlos. From the look on his face, his thoughts couldn't have been pleasant. I walked over to him and sat in his lap.**

**"Hey Batman, you ready for this?"**

**He smiled, "Babe, you have no idea how ready I am."**

**I laughed, "You can't kill him Carlos."**

**"Taking away all my fun Babe?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.**

**"I'll make it up to you, when we get home." I said smiling, moving both my eyebrows up and down suggestively.**

**Carlos's arms tightened around me and he kissed my lips.**

**"That's definitely something to look forward to." he said. Then he paused, looking at my face closely. "Babe, are you ready for this? Your mother and Morelli, are going to be very angry by the time we leave."**

**"Carlos, they start out the day angry, it seems. It's way past time, I put an end to all of this. Besides, I have you, my grandma, the merrymen, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, and hopefully my dad, in my corner. Even if this changes nothing with my mother, not having to listen to her and Joe, can only improve my life."**

**He smiled, and kissed my forehead, hugging me tightly. "Proud of you Babe."**

**I kissed him, leaning back I looked him in the eye. **

**"I'm pretty proud of me too." **

**I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was 5:30.**

**"Looks like it's just about showtime."**

**We kissed one more time before, we finished getting ready.**

**I took a deep breath, and took Carlos's hand. "Let's go Carlos, I'm ready to get this over with."**

**Shooting me his 200 watt grin, he said "Showtime Babe."**

**Edna POV**

**Watching Helen, moving about the kitchen, as she chattered about weddings and babies, with that Morelli bastard, made me want to scream. I held it in, knowing that pretty soon, neither one of them would have anything to smile about.**

**I left the kitchen, not bothering to hold in my snort of disgust. Walking in to the den, I sat on the couch, next to Frank. Our eyes met and we both smiled.**

**"You ready for this Frank? Helen's gonna lose what little mind she has left, after Stephie says her piece." I asked looking at him closely.**

**I relaxed when he smiled, "I'm past ready, and Helen can rant and rave all she wants. I'm moving out Edna, I've had it. I should have stopped this crap years ago." He stopped, looking down at his clenched fists.**

**"I only hope Stephanie can forgive me, for what I've allowed her mother to do to her for years."**

**I reached over and covered one of his clenched fists with my hand. "Frank, Stephanie has an amazing capacity for forgiveness. You may not have been there for her before, but you're making a stand for her now. I'm moving out too Frank, I will not stay in this house and listen to Helen, bitch and whine about her daughter, for even one more day. Stephie offered me her apartment. She's going to move in with Ranger, after they leave here. If you need a place to stay, you can come with me."**

**Frank smiled sadly at me, "Thanks but, Juniack offered me his guest room, and his lawyer's phone number. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow. I'm glad you won't be here after tonight, I have no idea what Helen's going to do. I hope your right about Stephanie being able to forgive me, Lord knows I haven't earned it."**

**At that moment my cell signaled a new text message, opening it, I started to laugh. I showed it Frank, It was from my baby girl, all it said was "SHOWTIME!"**

**Frank joined me in my laughter. **

**"Hang on tight sonny boy, it's gonna be a wild ride."**

**We both laughed again, smiling at each other, on the same page for the first time in years.**

**Helen POV**

**Hearing my mother's disgusted snort, I turned to Joesph, and apologized. I swear, I don't know what's wrong with her. **

**"Stephanie should be here soon, and if she knows what's good for her she'll apologize for being so horrible to you yesterday son. I can't wait to start planning your wedding, you and Stephanie will have such beautiful babies Joesph."**

**"We will, don't worry mom, she'll do what's right. Once she gets away from Manoso, everything will be fine." he said.**

**"I can't believe she walked off with that thug, when she should have gone home with you. It's past time she gave up that horrible job, and settled down with you. I promise tonight that pathetic daughter of mine, is going to agree to be your wife. Enough is enough, she will do as I say, or she won't have a family anymore." I said, huffing out a breath.**

**Joesph laid a calming hand on my arm, "Don't worry mom, she won't let that thug cost her her family. By tomorrow, we'll be moving her into my house, and planning our wedding."**

**We smiled at each other, both of us picturing their perfect life. Little did we both know, our lives were about to change forever.**

**Steph POV**

**Pulling up to my parents house, we both saw Morelli's POS, parked at the curb. Carlos took my hand, "Let's get this over with Babe, I want to move forward with our lives." **

**I smiled at him, "I'm ready, and look the welcome witch is already at the door." I said looking at mother, whose face was pinched in disapproval.**

**We got out of the car, and joined hands, walking up my parents front walk. Both of us smiling,when we heard my mother start shrieking.**

**"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what am I going to do with you? Another car? Honestly, Stephanie, when are you going to stop this nonsense and get a real job and get married? You're not getting any younger, and Joesph won't wait for you forever, you know. And what is that thug doing here, let go of his hand right now young lady. I swear Stephanie sometimes I'm so ashamed to call you my daughter."**

**Carlos glared at her and opened his mouth to say something to her, when I shook my head at him. This was my show, and I was going to come out swinging. I pushed past her into the house, leading Carlos into my father's den. My grandmother and my father, both had gotten to their feet, and the sound of my mother's shrill voice.**

**I walked over to them kissing them both hello. My dad surprised me, by hugging me tightly, before turning to my mother saying, "Shut up Helen, our guests have had enough of your mouth."**

**My mother gasped, "Frank, how can you..?"**

**My father cut her off, "No Helen, How could you?" he said glaring at her.**

**I laid my hand on his arm, and said, "No daddy, I need to do this." I kissed his cheek, and said "Thank you."**

**He hugged me again saying, "I should have done it a long time ago, pumpkin. Can you forgive me for not being there for you?" **

**I looked at my father closely, I saw the truth in his eyes. They looked so much like my own had, when I had woken up to just what my mother and Joe had been doing to me.**

**I smiled at him, hugging him tightly. "Of course daddy, I love you." I reached for Carlos's hand pulling him next to me. "You remember Carlos?"**

**My dad nodded, and shook his other hand. "Good to see you again son. Thank you for being there for my little girl, when I didn't know how to be."**

**Carlos smiled, "You're welcome, but fair warning, if you forget again, we will have a big problem."**

**"Understood." My father smiled, and clasped Carlos on his shoulder.**

**My mother regained her voice, just as Morelli joined us in the den. "Frank, what are you saying that thug will just get her killed."**

**"Cupcake, what the hell is he doing here? I came here so you could apologize for what you did yesterday. Why do you have to disappoint me and your mother like this?.."**

**I cut him off, "Shut up Joe! I meant every word I said to you yesterday! I can't stand your stupid ass, and I have absolutely no interest in ever seeing you again. As for you Mother, why me? Why do I have to have a mother like you? Annie Davis's mother encourages her, and supports her choices. Sarah Caulder's mother would have skinned Morelli alive for pulling half the crap he has. You are a pathetic, bitter old woman, and I am through listening to your crap. My God, who the hell would ever want to be like you?! I am done with you, and as for you Morelli, if you continue this stalking crap I'll get a restraining order against you. After today, I have no desire to see or hear from either one of you ever again. Don't call me, don't try to see me, it's over." **

**I took a deep breath looking over at Carlos. He was beaming in pride. I smiled back, and walked over to hug my grandmother and my dad.**

**"I'm so proud of you baby grandaughter, you've become an amazing woman." Grandma said. **

**She looked over at Carlos, who braced himself, for whatever was coming his way, causing my grandma to laugh outloud.**

**"Don't worry handsome, you're safe. My baby girl has staked her claim."**

**Carlos shot her his 200 watt grin, and thrilled her by hugging her gently, before saying, "Mrs. Mazur, I've arranged to have a security system put in Babe's old apartment, as well as a panic button installed. We'll be over to show how to work them, and to help you get settled in. Do you need a ride, or any help moving your things?"**

**My mother found her voice at this piping in, "Her things? Mother, what is he talking about? You're not going anywhere!.."**

**This time my grandma cut her off, "Shut up Helen! If you think I'm going to stay in this house and watch you try to ruin your daughters life again, you're even crazier than I thought." **

**She turned to Carlos, and said, "Call me Edna big guy. Thank you for making sure I'll be safe. Frank's gonna help me move, but we'll call when we get there."**

**"Okay Edna, but call me me Carlos."**

**They smiled at each other, as I handed my grandmother the keys to my old apartment. I hugged her one more time before I turned to my dad, asking, "Will you be okay daddy?"**

**He hugged me again, surprising me, I think he's hugged me more in the last 20 minutes, that he has my whole life.**

**As if he knew what I had been thinking, he said, "I've let you down a lot pumpkin, but that's gonna change. Don't worry about me, after we get your grandma moved in, I'll be staying at your Uncle Joe's. I mean it, I'm going to change."**

**I kissed his cheek, trying not to cry. It looks like after all these years, I get my dad. Of course, my mother pipped in again, "Frank, what?.. You can't.."**

**My father cut her off again, glaring at her, "Helen, I damn well can, Stephie isn't the only one who's had enough! You've become a bitter harpy, and I can't believe it's taken me so long to see it!"**

**My mother was pale, finally shocked into silence. Morelli went to speak, but my father glared at him.**

**"Shut your mouth, you prick. I should have killed you years ago, for the crap you pulled on my daughter. In fact get out! Edna and I will be gone soon enough, but until then, I'm tired of looked at your face!" **

**As soon as he finished, my father took a still stunned Morelli, and shoved him out the front door, slamming it closed.**

**Carlos, grandma and I grinned at each other as we heard his POS peelout tires squealing.**

**Go Daddy!**

**I hugged him and grandma one more time, and taking Carlos's hand I led us out of the house, past my still stunned mother, feeling better than I had in years.**

**"Come on Batman, Let's go celebrate!"**

**He grinned at me, helping me into the car. "As you wish Babe!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! I hope it met your expectations! Let me know what you think!<br>**


	4. Endings and new beginings

**Disclaimer: Not mine, anything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Six Months Later...**

**Steph POV**

**I was standing in front of the mirror, looking at my wedding dress. Yes, that's right, my wedding dress. I was thinking of all the changes that have happened since that night Carlos and I, had walked out of my parents house.**

**My grandma had moved in to my old apartment that night. She loved having her own bachelorette pad, as she called it. The two of us still have lunch a couple times a week, and once a week, Grandma, Valerie and her brood, and my dad come to Rangeman for dinner.**

**Val had surprised me, we had a long talk, the afternoon after that night. We had hashed out all of the crap my mother had kicked up between us. She was in full agreement with me that our mother had crossed the line. Truth is she crossed that line a long time ago. Val had gone over there, the morning after we had left my mother's to talk to her. **

**She found my mother drinking her wild turkey straight from the bottle, while calling everyone she knew it seemed, to bitch about what we'd done to her. After listening to 5 or 6 calls of the same thing, Val had walked into the kitchen and took the phone from our mother. **

**Their fight hadn't been any prettier than our fight with her. Eventually Val, had walked out of the house after telling our mother unless she changed, in a big way, she wouldn't being seeing her or her girls again. I was so proud of her and told her so. Our relationship has improved so much, I finally felt like I had a sister.**

**My dad also moved out that night. We've been spending a lot of time together. It's been great getting to know him. **

**He's repeatedly asked for forgiveness from both Val and I, and we've given it. I understood what happened, my mother had criticized him so much, he shut himself off from everything and everyone. It was scary how close I came to the same life with Joe.**

**2 months after that night, Carlos had led me up to the roof of Rangeman. Ella had worked her magic up there and it was beautifully decorated, and she had one of her yummy meals ready for us as well. **

**I was touched, he'd gone to so much trouble, I had turned to tell him so, when Carlos stunned me further by dropping to one knee and asking me to be his wife. Turns out the thought of marriage isn't so scary, when your with the right person. I didn't hesitate to say yes.**

**We celebrated all night, and then called the guys, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, my dad, Val and her family to the conference room at Rangeman to tell them.**

**They were all thrilled for us, although I think my ears are still ringing from the girls excited screams. Word spread quickly through the burg, causing my mother to show up at Rangeman. To say it had been a nasty scene, would be putting it mildly.**

**My father, had filed for divorce, and it seems she was served with papers, the same day she heard about our engagement. No one had planned it that way, but that didn't stop my mother from screaming that we planned it that way to humiliate her.**

**Grandma got up in my mother's face, and let loose her own why me rant. It had put my mother's rants to shame. Then I told my mother the past 2 months had been the best, and quietest of my life, and I had no desire to have any contact with her ever again. **

**Carlos had called TPD, to have her removed, and when Carl, Eddie and Big Dog, showed up, they were followed by Morelli.**

**Morelli started ranting, waving his arms, saying how could I say yes to that thug, after turning him down so many times. Then he made the mistake of grabbing me and trying to drag me out the door. I had gotten loose by shoving my knee into his groin.**

**At that point, Carlos had gently moved me behind him, before throwing 3 punches. One breaking Joe's nose, one his jaw, before the third knocked Joe out.**

**Since all of this occurred in the lobby of Rangeman, it was all caught on tape. We also had three uniformed police officers as witnesses, it had been easy to obtain restraining orders for all of us, against Joe and my mother. **

**After TPD internal affairs investigated, Morelli went from suspended without pay, to being terminated for conduct unbecoming a police officer. He's now working as security, for one of the strip clubs. They were the only place that would hire him. No one else wanted a disgraced former cop on their payroll.  
><strong>

**Word of their behavior spread quickly through the burg, and both Joe and my mother were pretty much ostracized from the community. No one wanted anything to do with either one of them. It seems everyone was tired of listening to their crap. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying hearing everyone talk about how horrible they were, for a change.  
><strong>

**I tried to feel sorry for them, but after what they had put me through, I just couldn't manage it. After all, they had done this to themselves. They were getting exactly what they'd given me for years.  
><strong>

**A light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked at my dad.**

**"It's time pumpkin, are you ready?"**

**"I've never been more ready Daddy."**

**With that, he smiled and took my arm, walking me out of the room, and down the aisle, to the love of my life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, My first Babe story. I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you to all the wonderful people, who reviewed this story. Your kind words, and encouragement mean a lot.<strong>


End file.
